Girls' Conversation, Boys' Discussion
by AHvY1920
Summary: In a nut shell, the title says it all. It involves an annoyingly cute little brother that had to escape the wrath of his sister('s friend) and ended up talking to two big brother-like figures for the boy. If you want to know who the characters are I suggest you read. Mainly about Nalu and Graylu, with a little bit of Jerza and Gale. My second fanfic. One-shot.


**Yosh! Hey guys! AHvY1920 here, yes I changed my username, not much of a change though. Anyway I know I haven't been writing for a while, life got in the way. But I got a new story for you guys. I originally got this story/idea from my first fanfic, specifically the part about Natsu and Gray's bickering. I used the dialog for my little sister's project, she need a script, and made a new story from there. I've decided to make it a one-shot too. **

**Just to be clear I'm a Nalu fan through and through. Though this story has Nalu and Graylu, and Happy's a human and Lucy's brother, instead of making an OC I decided that. Plus Happy kinda fits the role just fine, so don't judge me. Also there may be a little OOC, I don't know, I personally think I did a good job, you guys decide on that.**

**Also I apologize for my utterly terrible English, grammar mistakes and misspelled words. English as you may have guessed is my second (or third?) language.**

**Please review *^_^***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Natsu and Lucy's daughter and Gray and Juvia's son would've been married already.**

* * *

Lucy, a 16-year-old busty blonde, was busy hurrying her chores. Her friends will be coming over that day for a study session, actually they'll just be hanging out, like watching TV, gossiping and other things girls do when they spend time together, now back to the story...

Huff... "Finally done" the blonde girl said as she put the vacuum cleaner away. "I'll take a bath and get ready before the girls get here" she said to no one in particular. _'Good thing no one else is home'_ she thought _'We'll have the place to ourselves' _she silently cheered.

She then heard the back door being opened. Thinking it was an intruder she grabbed the first thing she could get hands on, which was a rolled up piece of newspaper. Making a turn towards the kitchen, she crouched on the floor and carefully sneaked towards the island counter. Standing up quickly she shouted.

"Who's there?!" the blonde demanded, holding the rolled up newspaper like a sword. Standing by the door was none other Happy her little blue headed brother.

"Ha ha" the 10-year-old laughed "Why? What are you gonna do? Bore me to death with the business section?" he chuckled

"Ohhh... shut up, will you?!" Lucy scolded "I thought it may be a thief or something" she defended

"Yeah, a thief who happens to know where we keep the spare key" he teased

"I said quit it" Lucy rubbed her temples "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Duh, I live here"

"Besides the obvious" she rolled her eyes "I thought you were going to spend the day with Charle and Lily?"

"Well, Lily tagged along with Gajeel, something about training for the wrestling club?" Happy said while getting something to drink. "And Charle – "

"Never mind about her." Lucy cut him "I know she'd never hangout with you alone." She smirked at the scowl her brother gave her.

"You're mean Lucy; I know she's just shy. You don't get what goes on a woman's mind" Happy smirked knowing he hit a nerve. Lucy glared at him but said nothing further into the matter.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?" she asked "And don't tell me you're staying home"

"That's exactly what I was going to do" Happy said with a smile.

"There goes the peace and quiet" Lucy sighed "Alright you can stay, as long as you don't make a mess, I just finished cleaning and please don't bother us" she turned and headed up stairs.

"No promises" Happy said while looking for a pack of tuna for his sandwich.

– Time Skip –

After Lucy had her bath and got dressed.

_Ding-dong_

"That must be them" the blonde went to open the door.

"Lu-chan!" a petite bluenette tackled Lucy into a hug

"Thank you for having us" a red headed girl said as Lucy lead them inside.

Lucy giggled at her friend's formality "No need to be so stiff Erza" the blonde said

"By the way, Lu-chan where are your parents?" Levy asked

"They're not here at the moment and my little brother is somewhere around here but I asked him not to bother us"

"Well then let's go upstairs!" the bluenette exclaimed leading the way. "I can't wait for for you to tell us how your date with Jellal went" the petit girl smirked at their red head friend who in turn blushed a matching shade as her hair.

"I-it was not a d-date!" Erza blushed even more, when they reached Lucy's room. "W-we just happened to bumped into each other and h-he offered me to eat with him" the two girls giggled at her reaction. I mean you can't help but be amused, even a little bit, at their tough, bossy and scary, most of the time, student council president when she's all flustered and embarrassed.

"That's not what Mira told us" Lucy sang

"That Mirajane,... how in the world did she know?" she mumbled the last part to herself.

"What was that?" Levy asked the smirk still on her face.

"And speaking of dates" Lucy eyed Levy which immediately dropped the smirk and was all alert. "Have you asked Gajeel out yet?" the bluenette stayed quiet a blush creeping its way to her cheeks. Erza then smirked, along with the blonde, happy that the conversation isn't about her anymore.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed "Why would I ask some jerk like him?!"

"Because you llliiikkeee him" Lucy purred

"Do not!"

"Come on Levy. We know you have a thing for the delinquent" Erza joined

"Former delinquent" the bookworm corrected, only to realize what she said and a darker shade of red adorned her face.

"Ohhh, she's defending him" Lucy said to Erza which gave a nod.

"Don't worry Levy" Erza placed a hand on the said girl's shoulder "We know Gajeel just looks scary"

"But on the inside he's pretty soft" Lucy added "We just want you to know we're behind you every step of the way"

"Just so you guys could push me" Levy mumbled "Anyway, what about you?!" she pointed at the blonde

"What about me, Levy-chan?" Lucy's brown eyes flashed with innocence.

"Well I'm not the one with two guys _constantly _fighting over me" examining her nails as a sly grin made its way to the petit girl's face that turned into a triumphant smirk upon seeing the look the blonde had realizing who she meant.

"Natsu and Gray do not constantly fight over me!" Lucy retorted

"Who said I was talking about them?" a tint of pink was clearly visible on the blonde's cheeks.

Erza looked at her friend "So, you're saying that they don't constantly fight over you – "

"Exactly" the blonde said

"– but they do fight over you"

"No!" Lucy's blush gains an even darker color while Levy snickered. "They're just my best friends" she said in a calm voice that caught the two off guard.

"Yeah, but you three have always been close" Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course were close. We've known each other since we were five" Lucy ran a hand through her hair.

"But which one are you closer with?" Levy pressed on

"Please, can we just dropped this conversation" Lucy pleaded "If we continue anymore we'll never get any studying done" she knew she picked the right excused. Ms. President would never let anyone slack off and she was a role model and Levy was known as a straight A – bookworm, so bringing up studying was a sure way of having them to leave the subject.

"Fine" Levy said as she grabbed a can of orange juice on the table.

"But this is not over" Erza said reaching for a slice of cake.

"Of course it's not" Levy wiped her mouth "You still have to tell us about your date"

"It was NOT a date!" Erza stopped and yelled at the girl while Lucy giggled. Erza suddenly went quiet.

"Erza?" Lucy stopped giggling. The red head just placed her finger to her lips motioning the two to be quiet, as she stood up. The blonde and bluenette looked at each other and soon they heard the faint sound of chuckling. Lucy stood up trying to find the source of the sound. Erza on the other hand made her way towards the closet. She noticed it slightly ajar. The read head suddenly opened it and the three girls saw a 10-year-old boy with blue hair holding a camera.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed, Happy just scratched his cheek.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you there?" he said lamely.

"Have you been there the whole time?!" Levy also yelled standing from her seat. Happy has been there ever since the girls entered the room.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Erza demanded with a red face, looking more like a demon. She launced herself at the boy. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who're you rooting for, Happy was able to dodge and the red headed warrior crashed into the closet. Happy made a quick dash to the stairs. Lucy tried to catch him while Levy took a step near her; the red head stood up and chased after the blonde and her brother. Levy was left gaping.

She shook her head "Guys! Wait for me!" she yelled after them. Once she got to the first floor. The bluenette's eyes were as wide a dinner plates at the scene before her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erza was jumping up and down on what looks like the remains of a digital camera, while Lucy was trying to calm the red head down.

"He got away?" Levy stated the obvious.

"He did" Lucy sighed " Fortunately I manage to get the camera, somehow" she sighed again. If she wasn't able to get the camera Erza would have hunted to the ends of the world for her brother and what happens to him after Erza gets her hands on him, she shivered at the thought, would be blamed on her.

"And Erza's erasing evidence" Levy face palmed. Don't get her wrong she's glad that their recorded conversation was gone; she didn't want to think what would happen if Mira got a hold of it, even so there are more practical ways of erasing data.

"Help me calm her down" Lucy pleaded

"Come on Erza" Levy cooed "Happy's gone, the data's erased, you did good job" Lucy cringed at the last part I mean her camera was destroyed though she kept quiet and rubbed Erza's back. Erza was now much calmer than before, though she was still breathing hard and her face was still red, at least she stopped jumping.

"Let's go get you your cake" Lucy suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza stayed quiet, bangs covering her eyes.

"Um... Erza?" the two gulped worriedly, worried at their friend's well being and theirs.

"Will it be strawberry?" she turned to them with hopeful sparkles in her eyes. The blonde and bluenette just smiled, whenever Erza's upset just get her, her favorite strawberry cake.

* * *

Meanwhile with Happy...

The little boy just barely escaped death. '_Running sure is tiring'_ he thought as he placed his hands on his knees, he tried taking deep breaths, even so he was still panting when he straightened. Well his sister wasn't part of the track team for nothing, not to mention the red head monster was also chasing him. He scared shitless. He had to throw the camera at his sister so he could escape. _'Darn and I wanted to use the video as insurance for a rainy day'_

"At least I'm still a lived" he said to himself "I'll just stay out of sight while they cool off" wiping his sweat, he made his way towards the neighborhood playground.

"That sure was a close call" the boy sighed, taking a seat at the swing set. Happy was unaware of the two figures walking towards him.

"What was a close call?" someone behind him asked

"AHHHH!" Happy almost fell backwards from his seat.

"Ha, ha, ha, what's got you so jittery?" someone else said

"Leave me alone, Natsu, Gray" Happy pouted not looking at the two guys. Natsu, a spiky salmon haired teen and Gray a raven haired teen; the two has been friends with Happy's sister since the boy could remember. Since the three teens would hang out more than often, Happy sees them as something brother – like, even if they could be a little idiotic.

"I'm guessing its girl trouble" Natsu whispered to Gray knowing that Happy could hear them.

"Don't worry Happy, Charle will come around" Gray tried to sound comforting.

"That's not it!" Happy yelled looking at them, a cute pout on his features.

"Then what is it?" Natsu asked "We know you're upset"

"And you know you could tell us anything" Gray added

"... My sister..." he muttered

"What was that?" Natsu and Gray both leaned closer.

"MY SISTER!"

"Ohhh..." Gary nodded in understanding

"So? What did you guys fight about this time?" Natsu asked

"It wasn't an argument, actually" Happy looked at the ground. "Well she had Levy and Erza over – "

"Wait the demon president's at your house?!" Gray exclaimed

"Dam it, guess we have to find something else to do, huh Gray?" Natsu said not giving time to answer.

Happy rolled his eyes "Can I continue?" you could hear the irritation in his voice _'And they said they would listen'_ he shook his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Natsu remembered what they were doing

"Please proceed" Gray added

"As I was saying, Levy and Erza came over. They said they were studying but I doupt it. Anyway Lucy said not to bother them. Naturally I got curious so... I decided... to spy on them" Happy said the last part on hush, even so the two teens heard him.

"I know you were curious Happy" Gray started "But, no matter what, spying on girls isn't a good thing"

"Puh – lease" Nastu crossed his arms while looking at Gray. "Your one to talk. Have you forgotten the time you stalked Lucy home" a sly grin crept on to the salmon haired boy's face.

Gray's face started to look flustered. It wasn't a question it was more like a statement. " I wasn't stalking! I was shadowing her. Didn't she have a feeling of someone watching her at the time?" with every word the raven haired boy's face got redder and redder.

"At the time she had me accompanying her, making sure she was safe, you needn't need to go such lengths. And you were probably the one giving her the creepy feeling of being watched, Perverted Retard" his smirk got bigger and bigger, he knows he had this in the bag.

"Shut up! Dickhead! Besides that and this are two separate matters!"

"Really? How so?" after that question the raven haired teen seemed to have lost his voice. After a few moments, Natsu puts his hands in mid-air "I rest my case". At this Gray found his voice again.

"It just is!"

The whole time they forgot about Happy. The little boy just stayed quiet, observing the two.

"Wait, wait, wait, Gray you're a perverted retard that's stalking my sister?" Happy made his presence known.

"Oh shit! I forgot Happy was here" Natsu slapped his forehead right after which he placed his hands on his mouth "I didn't say shit, I mean I didn't say anything" Good cover up Natsu, Lucy's going to kill you once she finds out where Happy learned to curse.

Gray then began waving his arms frantically in front of the 10-year-old "No. no happy don't listen to this Reptile Freak. I'm not stalking Lucy or anyone at that" he's defiantly in panic mode.

"Who did you call Reptile freak?! Iceprick!" Natsu stopped freaking out and promptly glared at Gray.

"You! Ash Brains! Are you deaf as well as blind?"

"At least I don't go around stripping. Unlike some Gay Bastard I know!"

"Arrgh, thanks to you Happy's image of me is damaged!"

"Your image has always been in need of repair, you never needed my help making it worst!"

The two then butt headed each other, pushing like two bulls in a ring. Not to mention an intense glaring contest.

"Squinty!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Pyro!"

"Exhibitionist!"

The two friends/rivals kept on bickering, using childish yet creative name calling. The obviously forgot about Happy again. Anyway Happy was watching the entire scene and for some reason he couldn't help but smile at the two's antics, even if it was a daily occurrence. His smile soon turned into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

At the sound of his laugh the two teens stopped their quarrel and whipped their heads at the source. The two looked at the little boy as if he had grown cat ears, whiskers, a tail and a pair of wings. Noticing their stares, Happy tried to cease his laughter. "Ha, ha, ha... You two really are the biggest idiots in the world... ha ha ha ha ha ha " and he continued to laugh.

"Hey..." Natsu started, slightly hurt but then a smile made its way to his face and he started to laugh too. Gray soon joined them. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Thanks guys I feel much better now" Happy wiped a tear away.

"No problem" Gray said catching his breath "You know you could always come to us" Natsu added

"Though this Knucklehead will probably get you into trouble" Gray motioned to Natsu

Natsu glared at him "Wanna have another go Underwear Man?!"

"Bring it on Fire Frat!"

And thus another fight ensued. Happy just stayed where he sat and sighed. "Those two" shaking his head "How does my sister manage with those idiots every day?" he asked while looking at the sky.

And that's basically how Happy spent his day. Once in a while the two would stop their fighting and talk to him and would only result in fighting again. It wasn't until late afternoon while the three were talking when they someone running towards them.

"Happy! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" Lucy said crouching down to his eye level, Happy is still sitting on the swings.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted cheerfully with a huge grin.

"We were keeping an eye on him" Gray added also smiling at the blonde.

"Hey guys" Lucy greeted back, standing up "Thanks for taking care of him"

"Sure" Gray said "No problem" Natsu added

"You know you shouldn't stay out so long, I was worried when you didn't come back" Lucy said to Happy her voice was filled with relieved yet it was firm.

Staying stubborn "I'm not saying sorry" Happy crossed his arms, pouted and looked away.

Seeing that he really was making it harder for her, Lucy decided to go to plan B "Then I guess I'll have to throw all the sushi I bought" she promptly waved the bag in front of him. Happy immediately stared at the bag of treats. Both Natsu and Gray held the urge to snicker.

"Don't worry Lucy you can give those to me" Natsu said and reached for the bag.

"It is a waste not to eat them" Gray said as he opened the plastic

"Hey!" Happy grabbed the bag, Lucy crossed her arms a smile on her face "Alright!" he gave up, any food related to fish are his favorite "I'm sorry for making you worry, sis and for spying on you and your friends"

"Come on then let's go home" Lucy held out her hand which Happy happily took. The blonde then turned to the two guys. "You guys can come too, I've also got some ice cream and extra spicy chicken wings" she smiled taking the bag from them.

"Yay! Food! And I was getting hungry" Natsu exclaimed

"It's like you knew he was with us" Gray commented

"Hmmm..." Lucy thought, putting a finger to her cheek "I guess you're right. I had a feeling that's all"

"Wait!"Natsu suddenly yelled "What about Erza and Levy?" he does not want to see the red headed demon.

"Your right!" Gray begun shaking

Lucy just giggled that made the three look at her like there was an angry mermaid, a half-man half bull, and a giant crab with scissors, standing behind her. "Don't worry they left before I went searching for Happy" she grinned.

"Come on! Let's go, go, go!" Happy pulled on Lucy's wrist telling her to hurry up. and the four made their way back and the snacks were delicious.

The End...

.

.

.

.

While they were eating...

"By the way sis, did you know Gray has been stalking you?" Happy said with a straight face

"Eh?!" was all she could say

Natsu just snickered and Gray paled "Oh God, kill me now" he whispered.

.

.

.

.

Ok that was the actual The End.

* * *

**That ends my story. So what do you think? I have a script version of this and when my friend read it she wanted me to continue it.**

**Anyway please review or PM me if you like **


End file.
